Alexander Delvile Vington
History Alexander was born in Gilneas to a merchant family, the Vingtons. They were not too prosperous as merchants, but they made enough to get by. Duskhaven was their home for quite some time before they decided to move when Alexander was barely eight years old. Several years later, Alexander began on his own adventures when he was about eighteen years old. His ventures took him all over the Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor and Outland and Northrend in his later years. At the age of twenty six, he contracted the Worgen urse from the Shade of Arugal up in Northrend. He was prompty subdued by some Elven allies he had assist him in the take down and was put into a trance for over a year. During that blot of time, something happened which is a complete mystery, but it caused Vington to awaken with his armor and powers. He doesn't even have any idea of what happened. He has complete control over his body and transformation, despite his long time in stasis. Appearance Alexander is often found to be wearing his usual armor - Scourgeborne Battleplate. The armor seems to be made entirely of bone, obsidium and titansteel. This armor is incomplete, as Alexander wears a pair of goggles instead of the helmet. The lenses are thick and usually opaque, but they can adjust to be transparent. Along the lenses, there are small gears with tiny and spread-out teeth, which whir and hum as they adjust themselves to fit Vington's vision. He can also do this manually to see far into the distance. Under these goggles, his eyes glow azure like that of most Death Knight's. If one was to look closely, however, they would be able to tell that only the iris' of his eyes glow and that the pupils were a foggy white. A thick chain is always around his neck, made of some sort of shiny metal - perhaps silver. At the end, there is a rectangular casing for an a semi-precious gem, an Alexandrite which usually looks gray upfront or in bright light and purple when in dim light or tilted to the side. This chain hangs down to the top of his tabard. His left gauntlet holds three rockets within it. To show them, the bulky part of the gauntlet folds back and front plate, just behind the wrist falls inwards against the hand to expose the explosives. Usually, there is atleast one incendiary, one scatter-shot and one normal. On the right gauntlet, hidden within the bulky part of it, are three tubes. Two are filled with a redish liquid and the third is filled with a yellowish liquid. From his fingertips, small syringes can pop out and the contents of the vials can be applied in different doses. Alexander's boots are also modified. The heel and soles have shallow, circular holes with a fan under them. When the soles fire off, it can give him an extra boost in speed with his attack to propel himself forward. The ones on his heels can also do this, but are mostly just used for that extra boost in speed and not so much for attack. He can also place one of his boots on someone's body, activate them and can cause incredible damage. His axes are Teldrassil Defenders, great and strong axes made of Titansteel and Elunite, enchanted with the blessings of the Sisters of Elune. How or why a human or Worgen would have them is baffling. In addition to such a Holy enchantment, there is also another on each axe. At the bottom of each axe, there is a thick chain with nothing attached. His hair is always kept in clean bundles, and his moustache never seems to grow or shorten as it is regularly trimmed. His face is clean and umblemished aside from a couple of scars, one of which goes down the left side of his cheek and down to his chin, the path marked by a hairless patch in his moustache. Along his belt, there are several satches on the left side, disappearing behind his back, and many "potato-smasher" design grenades along the right side, stopping at the middle of his side. In that empty patch behind satches and grenades, there is a large, leather tome. On the face of it, a golden gear is embedded into the leather and the spine is bound with flexible metal. Across his chest is a leather strap, one that reaches up to the barrel and stock of a thick rivet gun. The weapon is black and azure. (Think a Rosie's Rivet Gun from Bioshock, with different paint.) The weapon itself weighs 1/8th of a ton, 250lbs. give or take, without ammunition. 265 with a full cartridge. Each cartridge has 8 shots, 3 seconds to cool down before each shot. Alex usually carries three full cartridges with him. Reload time is five seconds. Often used for initial assault or support. Personality Alexander usually has a very extroverted personality. He is always friendly and carefree, despite the most stressful and drastic situations. He can often be heard complaining to fellow engineers about how out-dated the materials on their equipment are and how they need to upgrade. He is not usually a violent man, and tends to use violence as a middle, or sometimes first resort. Trivial Alexander's Theme-song is "Tall Tales Taste like Sour Grapes" by Fair to Midland. His canines are twice as big as a normal human male's, giving an indication of his Worgen status. He is currently single.